Decker class
The Decker-class was a Federation class X destroyer starship in Starfleet service in the 24th century, becoming active on reference stardate 2/7502. The Decker-class vessels crewed 200 officers and crew, with room for up to 10 passengers and about 100 Starfleet Marines. Additionally, the Decker could carry 10,000 metric tons of cargo, rated at 200 SCU (standard cargo units). The vessels weighed 140,603 metric tons, measured 288 meters in length, 120 meters in width and 52 meters in height. The Decker had four standard (6 person) personnel transporters, four 12-person escape transporter stages and four cargo transporters, two for large scale cargo and two for small scale cargo. The control computer of the Decker vessels was of the M-6A type. The Decker had warp engines of the FTWC-2 type, rated, in original cochrane unit scales, to cruise at warp factor 12 and max out at warp factor 14. The Decker impulse engines were of the FIF-2 type. The Decker weapons had five FH-11 phaser banks, with forward port, forward starboard and aft firing arcs. The vessels had three FP-4 photon torpedo launchers with forward port starboard and aft firing arcs and was defended by FSM model deflector shields. The commissioning of the prototype marked a new use of advancements in technology and ship-mounted weaponry that were originally fielded in Starfleet's , but in a lighter, more maneuverable destroyer vessel designed for patrol, escort and deep space combat. The class ran into initial delays as advanced technology required redesign to fit into the compact spaceframe. Most of these problems were solved by the introduction of Daystrom Duotronics' M-6A/M-9A computers, integrating synoptic duotronics with artificial intelligence. The Marine contingents frequently refer to these vessels as "Damn Fine Decker''s" because of their quality as a fighting ship. The destroyer class was for Matthew Decker, namesake of the first ship of the class, as well as other members of his family who had given their lives in Fleet service. Other ships in the class are also named after Starfleet officers that had given their life or otherwise sacrificed in the line of duty. By 2364, of the 40 ''Decker vessels that had been constructed, 20 remained in active service, with an additional two used by Star Fleet Training Command as training vessels, and the rest listed as missing, scrapped or destroyed. ( ) :Although one of the vessels was listed as "USS ''William Decker", with an accompanying citation that it was named for Matt's son, "Commander William Decker", this is inaccurate as his son's name was "Willard Decker". Of course, there might be another Decker with the first name William.'' Known ships * (NCC-6000) * (NCC-6001) * (NCC-6002) * (NCC-6003) * (NCC-6004) * (NCC-6005) * (NCC-6006) * (NCC-6007) * (NCC-6008) * (NCC-6009) * (NCC-6010) * (NCC-6011) * (NCC-6012) * (NCC-6013) * (NCC-6014) * (NCC-6015) * (NCC-6016) * (NCC-6017) * (NCC-6018) * (NCC-6019) * (NCC-6020) * (NCC-6021) * (NCC-6022) * (NCC-6023) * (NCC-6024) * (NCC-6025) * (NCC-6026) * (NCC-6027) * (NCC-6028) * (NCC-6029) * (NCC-6030) * (NCC-6031) * (NCC-6032) * (NCC-6033) * (NCC-6034) * (NCC-6035) * (NCC-6036) * (NCC-6037) * (NCC-6038) * (NCC-6039) Connections Category:Federation starship classes